For A Reason
by TheDCuniversechick
Summary: She really didn't think it would go this far. ...Then again, she really didn't think Macron was pronounced the same as Marconi. So it really wasn't too surprising. (Rated T for Possible Language)
1. Chapter 1

Piper barely remembered how this happened.

Barley remembered how she ended up in some warehouse. Tied to a chair. Gagged.

Okay, that was a lie.

Piper did remember how she ended up in some warehouse. Tied to a chair. Gagged.

She just didn't want to.

Now, don't get her wrong. She complains only as much as the next guy...but. This. This. This really sucked.

I mean, she wasan't really the kind of person this happened to.

It didn't really even seem like the kind of day this would happen.

But alas, it did.

Of course it did.

Because she's Piper.

Really.

Though, this really did suck. This day just took a major turn for the worse. She ended up on a blind date with her friends best friend. Realized that best friend is indeed Kid Flash. Got attacked. Tied up. Whoopee!

Okay, wow. This really isn't making much sense; is it?

Kay then. Might as well explain from the beginning. Not like we got anything else to do.

. . .

It was had been a fairly normal day at Gotham Academy.

Roll call, period one, period two, period three, and the current residential; lunch.

Unlike most rich idiots that attend GA, she has enough brains to know that the large tuition does not include a gourmet' meal.

Therefore, like every other day, she has her lunch box close by her body at all times.

Even during her classes.

She dosen't trust lockers.

Well, anyway. She made her way to the table in the center on the cafeteria, lunch box in hand.

Sitting down next to Barbra, she received a small smile as her friends continued conversing.

The brunette opened her lunch, taking out every piece carefully, and setting them aside.

She began to chew on her chicken wrap, listening in to the conversation, and nodding her head at times.

She wasn't really listening, until she heard her younger friend call her name.

"Pip?" Asked Dick, from his seat across the round table.

Piper looked up, and swallowed the bite of chicken in her mouth.

"Yeah, Dick?" She replied, looking from Bette and Barbra to see if there was any indication they knew what he was going to say.

There wasn't.

"Would you be able to do me a favor?" The acrobat asked, with a hint of hope shining in his voice.

Piper blinked, before narrowing her eyes.

"What kind of favor?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. Just a favor." He replied.

"And what may I have to do in this favor?"

He winced.

"You know..."

"Yes?"

Barbra 'stood up' from the sidelines, poking Pip in the shoulder.

She turned her head a bit to the right.

"Yea, Babs?"

The red- head leaned forward, whispering something into her ear.

She blinked in surprise, before turning to look at the 13 year old.

"You wanna set me up on a blind date!?"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey-llo!**

**Sorry, the short chapter. :(**

**And, well for every chapter after that as they are probably gonna be around this length.**

**Why? I'm completely incapable of writing long chapters. I know. Sad.**

**I'll be updating every Tuesday-Wednesday; though the more reviews I get; the faster updates will come!**

**I appreciate constructive criticism and would love to hear what you think!**


	2. I am really, truly sorry

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but for the time being this sorry is not only delayed but to be forgotten about.**

**I'm currently planning two other OC stories, one of which is a Wally x OC.**

**Therefore: I'm putting this story up for adoption. Simply, fill out the below form and pm it to me, and at the end of the week, i'll announce who will be continuing the story.**

**Also! If you'd like to know about the upcoming stories, just drop me a review and i'll post it in a new chapter.**

**So! Here is the adoption form:**

**Previous Stories, their feedback, and finish date (Please note that if you have any other unfinished stories you are not qualified.):**

**Previous fandoms written for:**

**Sample piece of writing:**

**Other info:**

**If you are chosen, feel free to change the first chapter; but please not drastically.**

**Thank you, TheDCuniversechick.**


End file.
